Hands All Over
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Kakashi's just got back from a long mission and he's not the only one missing that 'thing' he and Iruka share. This is turning into a series of Oneshots, probably just 5. Yes, there is a theme.
1. Hands All Over

**Title: Hands All Over**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Just a little ficlet for my good buddy. ;) So, Happy Thanksgiving, Ani-chan! Kakashi's just got back from a long mission and he's not the only one missing that 'thing' he and Iruka share. Not a whole lot of plot, just some mindless PWP. Please enjoy.**

Gods damn him but he didn't think he could keep this up much longer. Yes, chatting with Naruto was nice, chatting with Iruka was even nicer. But that cute little brunette just looked so soft… so delicious... It was a pretty summer day and Kakashi had just gotten back from a long series missions in the Hidden Rain. He had been in search of his boyfriend when he ran into said man and his ward. Naruto said something about ramen later that afternoon, and Kakashi could take no more. "Naruto, I need to speak with Iruka, could we meet you this evening, for dinner maybe?" and Naruto took the bait. The bright little blonde nodded eagerly and ran off, waiving. He shouted back something about finding Sakura, but Kakashi paid him no mind. Before Iruka could quite register the sudden turn of events, Kakashi had grasped both his wrists firmly and vanished the two of them in a swirl of smoke.

Kakashi had expected some kind of resistance from the schoolteacher, but apparently, Kakashi had been gone on missions too long for him too. Kakashi's first burning kiss was accepted with openmouthed sincerity. Thought processes were beginning to slow to a crawl, bodies began to burn. Kakashi had the sense to begin walking backward, toward his bedroom as he shucked his vest and tossed Iruka's aside. "fuck," Iruka moaned, "missed you. So much." "uhuhn." Kakashi muttered, pulling his long sleeve over his head. In his momentary blindness, he stumbled over a lost shoe, the couple crashing to the ground. Iruka groaned, rocking his hips hard against Kakashi's. he took Kakashi's kiss swollen lips and panted, "just… here… fuck…" "ah, no." Kakashi gasped back, "room, Iruka…. Have… some dignity…" Iruka laughed, merely grinding harder against his lover. "like you've left… ahn… me any, bastard." he jerked Kakashi's pants down, eager to feel more of that hot skin. Kakashi quit the argument and helped Iruka from his remaining clothing.

In no time, they held each other, rocking, thrusting against hard organs. "nnn, more." Kakashi demanded, tugging the tie from Iruka's hair, letting it fall in a beautiful, graceless curtain around his face. "yeah." Iruka dipped his head, with an arch of his lithe back, he wrapped his lips around the head of Kakashi's cock. Sighing in pleasure, Kakashi took Iruka by the hips and shifted the man with a few short motions. As Iruka began taking more, Kakashi began preparing his lover.

It wasn't long before Iruka pulled away from pleasuring Kakashi to throw back his head and moan loudly. "ah, Kakashi… oh god… now… do it now…" Kakashi growled, rolling the pair over, pinning Iruka to the hardwood floor. He fixed his hands over the smaller man's wrists, straddling his hips. "relax." he whispered against the shell of his small lover's ear. Iruka laughed hoarsely. "like you need to tell me." "really?" "AH!" Kakashi thrust into Iruka in one smooth motion. The uke gasped, panting. He laced his fingers through his seme's and pushed up and back against his hips. For that moment, there was nothing more than the feel of each other. Hot, slick skin. Rapid heartbeats. The synchronized huff of their breathing. "Fuck!" Iruka moaned long and low. He arched his spine against Kakashi's taught abdomen. "_move_." he breathed.

Kakashi didn't hold back.

They had done this many times. Never on Kakashi's living room floor, exactly, but _this,_ their intimate dance. The rhythm they held that made Iruka push and rock and groan with his eyes filmed with elated tears. It was the beat that let Kakashi thrust and roll his hips against his lover without fear of hurting him. He knew him too well. Knew what pleased and frightened the tender man beneath him. The silver haired nin pressed his chest tight to Iruka's shoulders and held himself up with one hand, their fingers laced together. Kakashi stroked his lover's arousal in time with his thrusts and in an approximation of his force. Iruka held himself up with his hands, but his arms began to tremble as the heat in his groin grew. "Kakashi!" he cried as one trust struck him just right, "im close! Gods, so close! Please… ah… come.. With me…." Kakashi huffed a ragged laugh and thrust again, striking that same place, causing a bolt of pleasure to drive its way up his own spine. "yeah, ruka… yeah… come now… hn…. Come now." and Iruka gave a broken cry and the film of tears in his eyes gave way to two crystalline gems as he came hard in his lover's hand. Kakashi thrust once, tensed, and nearly collapsed as he came in his uke, filling him with heat.

For several moments, they lay against each other, exhausted. It was the soft knock of the door against the frame that roused Iruka. Kakashi covered his head and rolled away from his lover as those small hands rained down soft blows. "you left the door open, you idiot!" the schoolteacher shouted, "anyone could have seen us!" Kakashi chuckled and escaped the attack to close and lock the door. He turned around and crossed his arms, regarding his lover with all the dignity a completely ravaged, naked man could muster. "you're the one who didn't want to wait till we got to the bedroom." he said with a smirk. Iruka blushed and covered his face with his hands. Kakashi went to him and knelt, moving his hands aside gently. He smiled at him, loving the beautiful blush of post orgasmic bliss on his face. "so," he said sensuously, leaning in to lick the tender spot beneath his ear just lightly enough to send a shiver down Iruka's spine, "you think you can make it to the bedroom this time?" Iruka's blush darkened and he looked away. "we have to meet Naruto in two hours!" Iruka protested as the silver haired nin bid him stand. Kakashi smiled wickedly, and tugged him close. "plenty of time for a few more rounds." Iruka's halfhearted protest was swallowed by his lover's lustful mouth.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Please, read and review, but this was just some late night screwing around, I don't expect much. **


	2. Never Gonna Leave This Bed

**Title: Never Gonna Leave This Bed**

**Chapter: 2**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: M (For gay romance/sex)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: second oneshot in this silly little thing. I know its short, but it was a short thought. I, personally, despise lateness. I hate being late, hate making people wait, and being made to wait. And yes, I've done this more than once. Enjoy a little personal experience, fictionized. **

The midmorning sunlight streamed though the bedroom window. Kakashi watched bright motes of dust swirl though the beam. He traced absentminded patterns onto iruka's bare shoulder. He looked so beautiful, his ragged hair splayed about his sleeping face. He slept on his stomach, hands clutching his pillow tightly, lips parted. He was so peaceful.

That is, until the sunlight hit his sleeping face. Iruka's eyes opened, and for an instant, Kakashi was treated to those chocolate eyes lit with drowsy warmth, ringed with dark lashes, refracting the light in the most adorable way.

Before the schoolteacher suddenly thrashed and leapt from the bed, crying, "Oh god, im late!" "Calm down!" Kakashi sighed, reaching for the frantic man. "Goodness... why didn't you wake me... kakashi, not now, im late!"

Kakashi caught his lover, pulling him back into the warmth of their bed. "Calm down, I tell you!" He murmured, nuzzling into Iruka's temple, "i sent word to the school, told them you were ill. I'm leaving on a long mission tomorrow, and i want to spend the day with you."

The heat of iruka's anger evaporated at the look of innocent adoration on Kakashi's features. "You could have told me." He huffed, reluctant to let him off the hook so easily. "I tried." Kakashi chuckled, pressing kisses to iruka's hair, "you were too busy panicking to listen." The small brunette huffed again and hit kakashi's arm lightly. "You made me think i was late, that's unforgivable." He muttered, nuzzling into kakashi's chest. The elder nin laughed. "Is there no way to redeem myself?" Iruka smiled into his lover's bare skin. "no, I don't imagine so." Kakashi cupped the schoolteacher's face gently, smiling in that crooked way of his, "well, I've got all day to change your mind." he breathed, before leaning in to press their lips together.

**A/N: read and review please. Hope it made you smile at least.**


	3. Just A Feeling

**Title: Just A Feeling**

**Chapter: Ch 3**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For gay romance and a touch of angst)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: cheesy. Way cheesy. Just suffer with me. The next one will be better I swear.**

Iruka sat at the window, he pressed his temple to the icy cold glass. His arms were crossed over his chest, hugging the only warmth in the world to him. And still, he was frozen. Outside, snow fell softly, silently. It built glittering drifts against dusted homes and buildings. The sill outside the window was filling. Just below, Kakashi was bundled in a heavy coat, talking to another well dressed man. The pair had been standing in the falling snow for almost two hours. The pair talked on and on, their breath forming a beautiful, fragile cloud that rose up to mist Iruka's window. He hated it. Hated the visible proof of transgression clouding his window in a sick parody of clouding his senses. The pair laughed, they embraced. Iruka felt his heart tearing as he watched their arms linger around each other. Kakashi waved the man off before going into their building.

By the time he made it to the second floor apartment, Iruka was done crying. He wiped his tears away and made no move to greet the older man. Kakashi shook the snow from his coat and moved to stand beside his lover. "Its cold, love, why don't you turn up the heat?" "Im not cold." Iruka said flatly. That bastard. Acting like he cared. Like iruka didn't know. "Oh." Kakashi sighed, put off by the abrupt response. The wall clock ticked loudly. "Would you like some coffee-" "im going to bed." Iruka stood suddenly and went to the bedroom, leaving a baffled kakashi in the living room alone. The older man rubbed his arms and looked around. Iruka had been acting strangely lately and it was starting to worry kakashi. With a sigh, he began making coffee for tomorrow.

Kakashi slept that night on the living room couch. He sensed iruka was not in the mood for company. This recluseiveness was puzzling, and as he poured a cup of coffee, kakashi resolved to talk to the younger man about it. Iruka emerged from the bedroom, showered, dressed, and ready to leave. He only took a mug of coffee from his boyfriend and fled without a word.

Okay? This was getting out of hand. Kakashi stayed in to complete mission reports and wait for his troubled lover. Twenty five past four, the door lock clicked. Kakashi was across the room instantly and the moment Iruka stepped through the door, Kakashi had him pinned to it.

"what's wrong?" Kakashi asked quietly. Iruka glared up at him, struggling. He pinned his wrists above his head. "what did I do?" Kakashi asked calmly, "you know I mean you no harm. you know I love you. I cant understand why you're acting this way." Iruka looked away pointedly. "you're always with him now." he muttered. Kakashi blinked. "with who, ruka? Who am I hurting you with?" "Yamato. You're always meeting with him and talking with him." the smaller man continued to speak quietly, "I saw you talking yesterday. And you hugged him and-" he cut himself off, sniffling, "man, im sorry, I sound like such a _girl_." Kakashi smiled a kissed Iruka's scar, just on the bride of his nose. "please, Iruka, don't do this. don't hide from me like this." he pulled him closer, hugging him close, "you scared me." "_you _scared _me._" Iruka whimpered, "I saw you with him. And he just… he's so _familiar_ with you. It scares me. I cant help but think, why would you want plain old me when you could be with your devoted old comrade?" Kakashi chuckled in his deep way. "I don't want _him_. We went through hell together, yes. But in him, I see every demon, every tortured mission, every friend and soldier we ever lost. He is a reminder of every mistake and failure I've suffered. I don't want that. I want you. Because in you, I see a daily miracle. A beautiful man that overcame as past as painful as my own. In you I see possibility, and hope, and the love of my life. _You_ are my miracle. You are my one and only. Never forget that."

Iruka sniffled again and nodded. Kakashi tipped his face up and kissed his tears away. "stop this crying my love," he whispered, looking into his eyes, "I beg you, forgive my mistakes and permit me to love you." "always," Iruka whispered, kissing him sweetly, "forgive me and love me?" Kakashi smiled. "always."


	4. Give A Little More

**Title: Give A Little More**

**Chapter: Ch 4**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For gay romance)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Intended Christmas fic. I know its late, but I haven't had anyone to force it on for a while. Anyway, it's a perfectly good reason to cuddle up to those warm, fuzzy holiday feelings. Iruka gets the present of a lifetime.**

Iruka had hated the holidays when he was a child. It was a time of warmth and family. And he had neither. He hated watching everyone run about, buying gifts for each other when he had nothing. But things were different now. He had a loving boyfriend, a home where they retreated for each other. Now he had someone to hunt that perfect gift for. And there, his dilemma began. An hour of wandering from shop to shop had not brought on the epiphany he so needed. Iruka was stumped. Kakashi should be getting out a meeting soon and he needed to hurry. And so, desperation led him to purchasing a long, soft black scarf from a nearby vendor. A few more purchases and he hurried home to box and wrap it before Kakashi made it home.

He managed to shove the box under the bed just as Kakashi came through the front door. "Iruka! Where are you, babe?" "er, coming!" Iruka came out the bedroom to find Kakashi sifting through the fridge. "hungry?" Iruka asked with a smile, "here, I'll make you something." "what was my life before you, my love?" Kakashi sighed, resting his chin on Iruka's shoulder as the smaller man began looking through the fridge. Iruka laughed, "I sense less home cooking and more blankets in your past." Kakashi chuckled and smacked his bottom lightly. "when you're right, you're right."

They had a dinner of repurposed chicken and pasta before cuddling up on the couch to watch an old movie. "picked out your clothes for the party tomorrow?" Kakashi asked as the main character started monologueing. "the usual I imagine." Iruka murmured, already dozing, "black shirt, black slack, dress shoes." Kakashi chuckled softly. "you sound tired, love, let's go to bed then. Rest up before the trials tomorrow." Iruka accepted Kakashi's arm and they made their way to the bedroom. They changed into sleeping clothes before curling up together for a peaceful sleep.

Kakashi woke up first. As per the usual. He watched Iruka sleep for a while, just enjoying his normally stressed out lover in peace. He stroked back his loose hair and covered him in kisses. Iruka woke to a flurry soft kisses and the sound of silence beyond the window. "its snowing." he yawned. "good morning to you too." Kakashi murmured, nuzzling against Iruka's throat. "morning, Kashi." he kissed Kakashi's hair, "I've come to the conclusion that it's too damn cold for a Christmas party and I vote we stay in bed until it passes." "I don't think so," Kakashi bit his collar sharply, "it took Sakura and Ino ages to convince Tsunade to do this. And im not passing up a perfectly good opportunity like this. C'mon." Iruka groaned as he rolled out of bed and scooped him up. "you're going, whether you like it or not." the elder nin said carrying his younger lover to the shower.

Iruka was pouting at the kitchen table as Kakashi set out a breakfast of French toast and orange juice. Kakashi never denied his lover anything. Especially when it came to sex. But this morning, when Iruka had begun those hot little kisses, Kakashi had merely smiled and turned him in his arms to continue their shower. So Iruka was pouting. Kakashi kissed his forehead. "we haven't time, lover, please eat, then we've got to get ready. We have to help set up, remember?" The frustrated brunette huffed. "fine, but you owe me." he muttered, picking up his fork. Kakashi smiled again in that mysterious way and sat down to eat.

Presents were being kept on the big table in the corner of the room. The room was fairly dim, being lit only by strings of Christmas lights around the room. People were talking and music played softly, creating a dull roar. Iruka sipped his drink while watching Naruto and Sakura argue about something. Kakashi was talking to Tsunade across the room. They were talking in hushed whispers and Iruka could only imagine what they were saying. Sakura stalked away from Naruto and tapped a pleased looking Tsunade on the shoulder. She whispered something and the hokage nodded. She called the party to attention and everyone hushed and turned to her. "time for presents, everyone." she said with a smile.

As expected, Sakura got a gift for Naruto, and vice versa. Tsunade for Shizune. And so on and so forth. Iruka looked around the party, gift in hand, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found. Everyone had finished giving and were chatting among themselves. Iruka bit his lip and looked around. Kakashi was gone. He lowered his eyes, uncertain. But the room was growing quiet. Everyone was looking at Iruka. His shoulders began to slump, uncomfortable. "Iruka?" the brunette perked at the familiar voice behind him. "kakash-" he froze, mid turn.

Iruka turned completely, slowly, to Kakashi down on one knee. "wh-what are you… Kakashi…" mismatched eyes smiled up at him. "I know you wouldn't want to make a big deal out of this, if you had known, but I want everyone in the world to know. I love you, Iruka. I've loved you for years now. And though you've always given me your all, I need more. And I ask you to give a little more. Umino Iruka, my one true love, will you marry me?"

For three heartbeats, there was no sound in the world. No sight but Kakashi on bended knee. The red wrapped present slipped from his fingers. "yes." Iruka breathed, his voice little more than a whisper. But Kakashi was still looking at him. He must not have- "yes!" Iruka cried, reaching to take Kakashi's hand. But the taller man was already taking his hand. Iruka gasped, his hands trembling as the silver haired nin slipped a thin silver ring onto the ring finger of his left hand. Kakashi stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind as the room erupted in applause. "Kakashi…" Iruka stared at the shining band for several long moments, he turned suddenly to look up into his fiancé's eyes. He cupped Kakashi's face. "have I ever told you… how much I love you?" he hooked his forefingers under his mask and jerked it down just enough to kiss him hard and deep. The crowd around them catcalled and applauded even louder. Iruka pulled away and blushed, flicking the black mask back into place before lowering his hands. Kakashi grinned wickedly. He took the man in his arms and hurried him to the door. As he was whisked away, Iruka heard Naruto faintly back in the party. "Iruka-sensei kisses him in front of everyone and no one sees his face! No way!" Iruka only laughed and pulled Kakashi down for another mind-blowing kiss.

**A/N: As every, please, read and review. I love them. And currently, the only feedback I've been getting in from the Ani-bird. **


	5. Stutter

**Title: Stutter**

**Chapter: Ch 5**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For more gay romance and like four swear words)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. It'd be one twisted show if I did. **

**Author's Note: Final Chapter of Hands All Over. Was supposed to be a Christmas fic, but that didn't happen. Didn't turn out to be New Year's fic either. But its till cold, so I say it counts. Happy Late Christmas, Happy New Year, and please enjoy.**

A year was a long time to wait. As Iruka was well aware by now. Kakashi had long ago explained his desire for a snowy wedding, so they would have to wait for winter again. Here it was, 12 December, and Iruka was staring himself in the mirror wondering how this could have happened to him. There was a knock on the dressing room door. "y-yes?" Iruka stuttered, both surprised and praying it was a certain silver haired nin. Unfortunately, with a reply of, "it's Yamato." his hopes were crushed. On the upside, Yamato might know how to tie this blasted bit of fabric hanging around Iruka's neck. "oh, come in then." Yamato was a slightly frightening man, and Iruka still felt bad about hating him so much when he had suspected Kakashi of cheating, so he did his best to put on a brave face. The brown haired man entered and smiled in his small way. "I was sent to see if you need any help." he said, eyes flickering down to the untied tie. Iruka made a rueful face and held up the limp bit of black. "I am frightfully inept at tying these damned things." Yamato merely chuckled and took it from him. Popping up his collar, he reset it, tied it and turned Iruka to the mirror to tighten it properly. Iruka stared at himself again, still lost in wonder. "how does it feel?" Yamato asked softly after a moment. Iruka blushed, turning to him. "sorry, yeah, it's fine, thanks." The frightening man laughed quietly. "that's good, but its not what I ment." he looked into Iruka's eyes with that piercing gaze. "how does it feel to be so loved? I mean, Kakashi was never exactly a runaround, but I never thought he'd settle down. I always thought the ANBU training had been ingrained in him as much as it had me. I was just wondering what it felt like to have someone love you so much, they know they'll never leave your side." For several long seconds, Iruka was lost. But he regained his little smile and said, "I can't explain it. This feeling so immense… all I know is that I want to spend forever with him. That he wants the same from me? It seems unfathomable… all I know, is that I love him." He looked away from those probing eyes. It was Yamato's turn to wear that rueful face. "I've never known what it's like to love someone. But the way you talk about, the way you look, makes me want to go out and try." he chuckled, "if it only were that simple." they stared into the mirror for a few moments. "well," Yamato began awkwardly, "we should go, it's getting close to time…" "yeah." Iruka ran a hand over his hair, having refused to go without his signature ponytail. The pair began the agonizing walk down the hall to the glass room. They spoke little on the way there, but just outside the door, Iruka took Yamato's arm. "Yamato," he stopped, unsure, "I… I don't have someone to… walk me down the isle… I know it sounds silly and sentimental… but would you… would you go… with me?" Yamato's startled expression passed quickly in favor of a soft smile. "I would be honored, Iruka. Thank you." the small brunette offered his arm and Yamato took it. "are you ready?" he asked, hand on the door. Iruka took a long, deep breath and smiled weakly. "I've been ready for a year now." Yamato leaned in and kissed Iruka's cheek softly before petting his hand. "I've kissed the bride, now, I deliver him to his husband to be." Yamato smiled and pushed open the door.

Iruka wasn't really sure what was playing. He didn't really see everyone who was there. He glimpsed Sakura in a white dress with a low neck, ringed with something feathery. Naruto sat beside her, black dress shirt and bright orange tie. But that wasn't his focus. His focus was the tall man standing in front of an beautiful mountain of white roses. Beyond him, an entire wall of perfect glass. And beyond that, snow fell silently, creating a sparkling white landscape. But Yamato had stopped walking. He was kissing Iruka's forehead gently, whispering _good luck_ and handing him to the man of his dreams.

Kakashi's hands were soft and warm. He held Iruka's trembling hands lightly. He wore a black tuxedo, black vest, black button up shirt, and bright crimson tie. His shadow a contrast to Iruka's black tux, white vest, shirt and tie. Silver hair stood up as usual, his mask concealed his handsome face as usual, but there was no hitate to cover the long scar over his eye. They faced each other before a smiling old man in a white robe. The man began speaking in a soft, gravely voice.

Iruka was trembling. And Kakashi suddenly found another reason to love him. He squeezed the smaller man's hands gently, letting his eyes smile for his mouth. Iruka met his eyes and took a shallow breath. Only Kakashi would notice the slow vibration in his breath. The elderly man at their side looked at Kakashi. "do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Kakashi's eyes smiled just a spark brighter. "I do." he said, voice strong and clear. And to Iruka, "do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Iruka's hands tightened on Kakashi's. He met those dark eyes and his voice was sure. "I do." The old man chuckled. "well go on, kiss him." Iruka cupped Kakashi's face as he had when Kakashi had proposed, concealing his face as he pulled down his mask to press their lips together. Kakashi's pushed his mouth open gently and nipped at his lower lip. They parted, Iruka covered his face and met his eyes. His dark eyes smoldered and as the crowd began applauding, he pulled Iruka close and whispered, "tonight, you're mine." Iruka shivered and Kakashi smiled and dragged him down the isle and out into the snow for another powerful kiss.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, as ever, please read and review. **

**Much Love **


End file.
